


Cooking With Frisk

by Intelligentleman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2016, Nothing Much Don't Mind Me, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intelligentleman/pseuds/Intelligentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Frisk share some time together in the kitchen! What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking With Frisk

**Author's Note:**

> A simple fanfic I made c:  
> Enjoy!

"OH? YOU WANT TO ASSIST ME IN COOKING?"

The tall skeleton gazed down upon Frisk with a hearty smile.

"WELL ALRIGHT, IF YOU INSIST!"

Papyrus turned around and strided into his kitchen, full of unwashed  
pots and very cluttered counter tops.

"Papyrus? Maybe I can clear out the sink before we start?"

Frisk offered kindly, looking up at her friend.

"OH? YES OF COURSE! I'LL GO LOOK FOR THE INGREDIENTS, ALRIGHT?"

The human gave a short sigh and a nod before grabbing a scrub and began at the dishes.

When Papyrus returned, he had a package of spaghetti from the  
pantry as well as a can of what would be assumed to be  
spaghetti sauce. He placed them on a counter Frisk had  
cleared and got out a pot he began to fill.

The girl saw nothing wrong with this until she realized that the  
skeleton had put far too little water in the pot.

"Uh, Papyrus? Maybe we should.... add some more water..."

"YOU THINK SO? MY SPAGHETTI HAS ALWAYS TURNED OUT SUPREME WITH JUST THIS AMOUNT!"

"Perhaps we could experiment with this batch? I-it'll be fun!"

You could see him contemplating the idea as Frisk looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"*SIGH* FINE... WE SHALL SEE THE EFFECTS OF YOUR PROPOSAL!"

And with that he brought the pot back to the sink and  
doubled the amount of water, much to his friend's satisfaction.  
Putting it on the burner Papyrus switched the setting to high  
and opened the package of spaghetti.

"P-Papryus! We should let the water boil first!"

"HMM? ANOTHER ONE OF YOU EXPERIMENTS?"

And so it went on like that the whole time, Frisk continuously suggesting  
to 'experiment' and Papyrus reluctantly obliging. When they finally finished  
Frisk got out her cellphone and called Toriel and Sans over for dinner.

"EH? HUMAN! WHO IS IT YOU'RE TALKING TO?"

"Sans and Toriel! They're gonna come over and taste our experiment's result!"

Papyrus liked the way she said "our experiment" and merely  
smiled. What a great kid.

"GOLLY! HIS MAJESTY'S CLONE? WHAT AN HONOR!"

Frisk giggled at this and finished on the phone.  
She hoped the two of them could cook more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I always like hearing feedback so don't be shy to tell me if something needs to be improved! Have a wonderful day^^


End file.
